Shugo Chara One-shots (Requesting)
by kawaiiamy1
Summary: A collection of Shugo Chara One-shots for your boredom relief! Should be updated weekly, if not, sooner. Or if I'm away, or not feeling like it. Rated K plus for kissing, but no lemon. I repeat, no lemon! That'll be a separate story, but be warned that one won't be updated as often as I don't write lemon much. Any requests? I'm out of ideas u w u P.S. I do any pairing!
1. Mikihiko

Nagihiko x Miki

The blue haired girl was the most mysterious, yet interesting person Nagihiko had ever met. He almost couldn't take his eyes of her. She was an amazing drawer, but most people seemed to shove her talent as though it was nothing because of the fact she was a tomboy. Nagihiko knew how she felt, after all, his long hair got him teased all through middle school. And now it was his second year in Senior high, and here he was putting his own problems and wasting his own time for this girl. Well, he didn't exactly call it wasting...

He felt like it was a waste of time standing out here, watching her from a distance though. So he took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door.

Miki was so absorbed in her drawing that she didn't notice the purple haired boy open the door and walk up behind her. She was lightly sketching the hair, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Miki spoke. It was a habit of hers to act like people had been there the whole time, when in fact they had not.

"Um, I was just wondering if it was okay to sit here and watch?" Nagi wondered.

Miki nodded unconsciously.

"Sure." She said.

"Ok, cool." Nagi said, sitting down on the ground next to her. He put his long hair behind his shoulders and out of his face so he could see better.

Miki finished the sketch, reaching for her outliner pen to go over it. After a while, the drawing was finished, and the young boy had sat there the whole time on his knees, watching her movements. He was amazed by the finished product.

"Okay, that's done!" Miki announced. "I'm out of here!"

"Ok then." Nagi stood up, as she packed up her things. After about an hour, Miki finally caught Nagi's eyes and practically almost screamed.

"W-When did you get in here?!" She said, shocked. She didn't hear the door open!

"Um, about an hour ago. I asked if I could stay and watch and you said yes." Nagi explained.

"Oh, again? My silly unconscious self." Miki said, then whipped around. "W-Well, now that you here, you might as well help me pack."

"Ah, sure." Nagi said, packing up her pencils as Miki stacked the papers on the shelf. Nagi zipped up her pencil, and checked the floor just incase. He spotted a small drawing pad under the table on the floor. He picked it up.

"Hm, what's this?" He flicked through the pages.

"Huh?" Miki turned to look, then gasped.

"Oh no, don't-" She said, but it was bad luck for her. Or was it?

Nagi flipped the page to the middle and he saw it. It was him, and the blue haired girl. And not just that. They're lips were touching. Nagi turned a deep shade of red as he placed the book down on the easel. He decided not to be so shy, and to give this girl what she wanted. And for one thing, he believed he wanted it to.

"What a beautiful name, Miki." Nagi said. He grabbed her wrist as her cheeks turned red, and without hesitation, took her chin gently and placed his lips on hers.

Miki's eyes were as wide as moons. Eventually, though, she closed her eyes and took it all in.

It was what she truly wanted after all.

So...what do you think? I'm not asking for much, but please review!


	2. Tadakai and Rimu (Part 1)

"You know, maybe it'd be better if I did that for you." Kukai repeated again, as he pointed to the blonde prince's once again crooked tie.  
"No, it's alright, I really think-" Tadase was cut off by the older boy's words.  
"Too bad, I'm doing it!" He said as he reached out and unthreaded the tie from his shirt and let it hang down in his position. He then rethreaded it at a pace to show Tadase, as well as giving a few tips as he did so. Tadase listened to every word till the end, which didn't take long.  
"Welp! You look fine!" Kukai said as he finished. "It's time to go out and do your thing man!"  
"Well, I'm a bit nervous, but okay." Tadase smiled. "I'll try my best."

"Rima, this is embarrassing." Amu repeated for the fifth millionth time as her short friend once again pushed her into the changerooms.  
"Tadase wants to see you. I'm here to help. Change." Rima said briefly, shutting the curtain quickly.  
"Hai, hai..." Amu said as she pulled off her tank top and let down her skirt, revealing her bright pink underwear underneath. She blushed lightly and grabbed the dress that Rima had picked out. It was a long white dress with a red ribbon tied around it. To go with out, Amu saw Rima had chosen some light heels for her, white ones with sparkles. She smiled as she pulled the dress over her head and slipped on the shoes. Tadase would love this.  
"Ready!" Amu said happily as she pushed open the curtain, revealing herself to the blondie waiting outside. Rima turned around to face her.  
"Finally! ..." Rima kept silent after that as she examanied Amu in a non-obvious way. Her pink hair blending in with the white dress was perfect, Rima knew, but she hadn't expected Amu to look so...pretty. She blushed lightly at that thought, and shook her head.  
"I-It's fine. A necklace would be nice though. Lets go." Rima said quickly and walked off. Amu followed slowly, but she couldn't help feeling that something was wrong with her friend.

Tadase stood at the entrance of the resutraunt, waiting for the pinkette to arrive. Still nervous, however, part of him wished she wouldn't turn up, but Kukai wanted him to do this and he did too. His thoughts were stopped when he saw Amu run over, followed by...Nagi and Rima? Were they on a date too? He walked up to them and greeted them with a warm smile, asking the same question in thought just before.  
"N-Not really..." Rima said, turning scarlet red as she gripped the ends of her light blue dress, a few more of the sparkles dropping off.  
"Yep." Nagi grinned as he nodded, pushing his long hair behind him.  
"So, shall we enter?" Amu asked, not as shy as she thought she would be. Tadase nodded and the four headed in, eventually being placed at seperate tables.  
"Are you thirsty, Amu? I can get you something to drink if you want." Tadase said poilitely as he pulled out his wallet.  
"Ah, yes please." Amu replied, smiling cheerfully. "I'll just have a lemonade."  
"Okay, one lemonade, coming right up." He smiled and walked away to the bar.  
Amu looked around at the beautiful resutraunt, with it's lovely lights shining a golden glow, and the flower gardens and the small girl jumping up and down...wait what? Amu deserted her eyes back to what she saw, and focused on it. It was Rima, motioning for her to come over. Taking a quick glance over at Tadase, who was still ordering, Amu grabbed her bag and raced over to her.  
"Yes Rima?" She questioned politely.  
"Amu, before we leave this pleasent night, I wanted to tell you something that I knew a long time ago, but never accepted until now. And I know it may sound weird, espicially coming from me, but here it is.  
I love you."


	3. Amuto

She called me Kawaii-sama! Thank youuuuu!

* * *

Rating: K+  
Genres: Romance.  
World: Normal World AU  
Pairing(s): Amu x Ikuto as boyfriend/girlfriend  
Warning(s): Make out session cause I'm in the mooood  
Disclaimer: Um...I own the one-shot I guess, that's about it. Requested by qwinyne101. Her plot.  
Plot: Amu out of school and working as a highschool teacher, Ikuto travelling the world with his musical career, or so Amu thought, until one day he barges in and demands a kiss.

* * *

As the wind blew through the open window, excite whispers could be heard from the students as the clock ticked closer to the last minute of the day, the day when everyone would go home and not return for weeks, and they weren't the only one's relieved.

The responsible and best teacher in the school, or so others thought of her, let out a quiet, content sigh. She was ready to go home and, for once, not have to worry about deadlines, marking, printing and the loud noises of some of the most irresponsable highschool boys. She could just relax, in a few minutes it would all be over for the year. There was just one thing left to do.

Amu half smiled as she stood up infront of the grade 11 class, recieving there attention quickly. She could tell they all wanted to come home, as they were behaving, and everyone behaves when they want to go.  
"Now, I know you're all very, very excited, and I know, I am too. But sadly, as the principal has requested every year..." She hoisted it up and slammed the heavy pile of papers down on her desk, without meaning to.

"I must hand out your summer homework."

A loud groan rang out around the classroom, and shortly after the bell went. No-one ran, no-one moved.

"Come on now, class, take your sheets and then you may leave. Quickly, n-" Amu's words were cut off as the door slammed open and there stood the boy who was familar to her eyes, blue hair and midnight blue eyes. She didn't say anything, and just nodded, making the class hurry up a bit.

"Goodbye! Remember, next year is your last year!" She said as she waved them all out. When the last child left the room, the older man placed his hand on the door and shut it tight.

"Ikuto. You know not to interrupt my class. Just a few more minutes would've been thankful." Amu reminded and laughed slightly, as she placed the spares in her bag, and tucking in the chairs around the classroom.

"Please, stop treating me like child." Ikuto rolled his eyes as he walked up to her, pushing her agaisnt the wall.  
"Kiss me Amu. Kiss me now." He demanded and grabbed her chin, holding her face as he stared into her eyes.

"Ikuto, we're in the classroom and we really must-"

"I don't care. Amu, girls have been hitting on me ever since I left, I need to know I'm yours." Ikuto protested as he leaned in close, ignoring the look on her face, he planted his lips agaisnt her strawberry tasting delight. He felt pleased with himself, because only a few seconds later did Amu place her arms around him and return the favour, and when she got her first breath, she made out,

"Ikuto..." and they continued. Just the two of them against the wall of the empty classroom, the second bell rang out and Amu eyes widened slightly as she pulled away.

"I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed, pulling the bag up to her shoulder again and grabbing the keys. Ikuto let out a chuckle and followed her out as she franticially locked the door.

"You worry a lot. Hurry now, I'll cook dinner tonight." Ikuto said as he egged her on.

"Oh, thank you Ikuto!" Amu called out as she raced down the path towards her car.

"And for desert..." He licked his lips.  
"To be continued."

* * *

I'm sorry if it's too short! I actually really like this one! Please RRR (Read, Review, Request) if you liked it!


End file.
